


four letter word

by wakeupmoonchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Scrabble, Smut, Strip Games, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupmoonchild/pseuds/wakeupmoonchild
Summary: Saturday night is Scrabble night.Update as of October 7, 2020: Linking this fic's art I commissioned from @puku2pang_:here!
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	four letter word

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat, taps mic* Hi, hello, how are you? It's my birthday today! This was born out of a funny exchange with a friend, and I just thought that it would be the perfect gift to myself if I were to write it into fruition. To the people who'll read this, I hope this gives you a good chuckle and a little zap of warmth to the heart. Have fun!

Chet Baker croons in the background when Jaehyun notices it.

In the far corner of their room nearest to the en-suite bathroom is their laundry hamper. Wine night had become a weekly occasion they’ve come to treasure since getting high-pressure jobs. Enjoying it to the fullest extent meant that they had a schedule where they alternatively make it a point to empty its contents every Saturday morning.

It’s Johnny’s turn today and yet all he can see are their clothes hanging on for dear life at the mouth of the hamper.

Jaehyun sets down his newly poured glass next to the turntable and turns back to crane his neck through the doorway.

“Johnny!”

“Yes, dear?” Jaehyun hears him from across the hall.

“Would you come here a sec?”

“I’m on my way. Let me just...” Johnny’s sentence trails to a mumble, overtaken by the sound of what’s presumably the wine bottle meeting the fridge shelf.

Jaehyun waits until he sees Johnny approach from the kitchen, holding his own glass of wine, before moving back inside to lead his vision with an accusing finger towards the hamper.

“Why didn’t you do the laundry this morning?” Jaehyun asks.

“Why didn’t you do it?” Johnny looks at him with a quirk of an eyebrow.

“Don’t play with me, Johnny. It was your turn today.” Jaehyun sighs, not having the energy to engage in Johnny’s teasing right now.

“I’m not, honey. I know that it’s your turn today.”

“That’s impossible. I did the laundry last Saturday.” Jaehyun takes back his wine glass before making his way for the door. “We’re not playing scrabble until you load those into the washer.”

“No no no,” Johnny overtakes Jaehyun to block the doorway with his body. “I see how much clothes are in there and it’s gonna take ages to clear it out.”

“It’s your fault for not doing it this morning.” Jaehyun tries to nudge past him but it’s useless, Johnny’s always been stronger than him.

“I don’t know why you think that way,” The wine sloshes a little bit when Johnny points an accusing finger back at him. “And we could argue about it all night. But,” Jaehyun strains his ears, waiting for him to finish the sentence but it never happens. How many more of these will it take until Johnny grows tired of this newly formed habit of his?

“But, what?”

“Wouldn’t it be better to play this out? Whoever gets to lose at scrabble, gets to do the laundry tomorrow.” Johnny takes a sip while leaning an arm on one side of the doorway, a smirk playing on the edge of his lips.

In an instant, Jaehyun knows what Johnny’s trying to do. A part of their entire relationship has been solving petty arguments with betting games such as this. While Jaehyun would normally jump at the chance to participate if only to feed his competitive ego, he’s quite conflicted in taking him on a game of scrabble. Jaehyun might be amazing at speaking English, but he doesn’t have Johnny’s extensive vocabulary, including slang.

Somehow, that tempts his insecurity, reminding him of that time where he’d been made fun by his classmates for misunderstanding a particular slang. It had been years ago, a few weeks after he’d first stepped foot in America for college. Johnny had overheard them from his side of the classroom and defended Jaehyun when he didn’t have to. That had been the catalyst for their friendship that eventually made scrabble a staple in their lives. Jaehyun wanted to prove to himself that he can be as fluent as the next person and Johnny, ever so encouraging, bought the same scrabble board they use today.

Jaehyun shakes his head, he’s not that person anymore. Scrabble had come so far from being a manifestation of his insecurity to becoming a symbol of how far he’s come -- beyond English, and beyond anybody else’s expectations.

“Alright. I’ll take you on.” Jaehyun eyes trail over Johnny’s form, noting his favorite grey sweatpants and white shirt. The sight tempts another part of him, one that he’s willing to act upon.

“But what if we add something more?” He mirrors Johnny with a smirk of his own. “First to win three rounds is the true winner, and for every round lost...is a strip of clothing off.”

Jaehyun’s smirk grows when he sees his boyfriend’s wine glass take a minute slip before Johnny clasps his fingers tighter around its slender stem to keep it in place. There’s a dark look in his eyes and Jaehyun meets it in challenge while he takes a sip from his own glass.

Johnny breaks eye contact first, walking back inside the room to take the scrabble board from a shelf beneath the turntable.

“Go grab the wine bottle.” Johnny shakes the board, rattling the contents inside. “It’s gonna be a long night.”

Excitement buzzes through Jaehyun’s body as he walks to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle of wine from the fridge. When he returns, Johnny’s already seated on the floor, the board and letters laid out in front of them.

Jaehyun takes the other side, putting the bottle and wine glass next to him before choosing his first seven letters.

“I’ll go first.” Jaehyun says, fingers dancing the letters around in his rack, picking and placing them in order that forms possible words.

“Someone’s desperate to win.” Johnny quips, confident with the way he folds a leg up and wraps an arm around it.

“You know that it doesn’t matter who goes first.” Jaehyun puts down his first word, scoring an easy seven points.

“Yeah, but going first means you get to control which direction the game goes.” Johnny picks up letters with one hand, “I think that says something,” his voice lilts at the end as if mocking while he puts down a word with equal points.

“If you want it to say something, it’ll say that I’ll beat you without popping open one of these.” Jaehyun taps on one of the buttons of his pajama top, eyes darting between the rack and board.

“And have me be the only one who’s naked?” Johnny reaches forward for the bottle. “Not without a fight.”

Their voices slow to a halt and the palpable tension grows with every sound the tiles make across the board. They’ve had many betting games, but this was the first time the prize went beyond something mundane. It had heat licking through his insides, wanting to be quenched. But Jaehyun holds it back, for nothing could be sweeter than having a taste of winning and the sight of Johnny’s skin.

It could’ve taken minutes, it could’ve possibly taken hours, but Jaehyun wins the first round and he watches with bated breath as Johnny pulls the shirt over his head. 

Even after years of being together, the way Johnny’s muscles flex with every movement adds to the fire licking on Jaehyun’s insides.

With every word he puts down, he accompanies with a sip of wine. There’s heat wrapping at the tips of his ears and the tops of his cheeks, but it doesn’t distract him from the enthralling view. In hindsight, Jaehyun should have never indulged for too long because Johnny had beaten him on the second round.

With a sigh, his fingers make work over the buttons. Jaehyun’s eyes catches on to Johnny scratching the back of his head, arm outstretched to the point where you can see his muscles ripple. 

The instant he sees the smug look on Johnny’s face is when he realizes that he’s fallen right into his trap. In an instant, he stops moving his fingers after undoing the last button.

“Why didn’t you take it all off?” Jaehyun ignores his complaint in favor of letting the cogs turn on his head.

When the new round starts, he waits for Johnny to lean forward towards the board before he leans back on his arms, letting the fabric slide down to reveal more skin. A tile slips from Johnny’s fingers, eyes caught on the lines of Jaehyun’s body.

The last time he made Johnny look like a deer in the headlights was on their first anniversary. Jaehyun took weeks to find out what sets the fires within Johnny ablaze. So when the day came, it was all just a matter of timing.

When Johnny came home, the first thing he heard were groans filtering out of their room. Concerned that something bad might have happened, he immediately walks inside only to be greeted by the sight of Jaehyun lying down on his bed, naked except for an unbuttoned white shirt and his hand guiding a dildo in and out his hole.

Jaehyun relishes the shocked look on his face, but continues to egg him on. He lifts up to rest his weight on an elbow, fluttering his eyelashes before pleading for help.

It had snapped Johnny back to reality, and the second he stepped into the bed, it had become one of the best nights of their lives.

“I think I’ve seen this before.” Johnny mumbles, eyes trailing across the expanse of Jaehyun’s skin. “Are you sure you want to continue?”

Here’s the thing, when Johnny played with his carnal needs to gain the upper hand, what’s stopping him from doing the same?

“Of course, you still have laundry to do.” Jaehyun’s fingers cradle Johnny’s chin, and with a coy smile, pushes him away. 

Johnny scoffs, downing the remainder of his glass and wastes no second in filling it back up again. “I don’t think it’s about that anymore.”

They don’t even bother to look at the clock anymore, their only measure of time was how close their scores were for the lead and its frustrating how Johnny keeps overtaking his lead.

Jaehyun blames the wine for the word he’s about to put down, but he just has no other way. Seeing an opportunity, he puts down four more letters that spell “loser.”

“Oh, baby. That’s low even for you.” There’s a gravel to Johnny’s voice, taunting Jaehyun for his word choice.

Jaehyun responds to him with a scowl, tipping his head back to finish off his wine. When Johnny said he won’t go down without a fight, Jaehyun hadn’t thought that it would be at the expense of his sanity -- he’s hot all over, the hamper’s still overflowing with clothes but he just wants to roam his hands all over Johnny’s body.

“Just get on with it!”

Johnny picks up a few tiles from his rack and places them in connection with “loser.” It takes a few seconds for his brain to register, but when it does, Johnny had called him a “sore loser.” The worst part? The “e” had landed on a triple word score.

“Fuck you, Johnny.” Jaehyun slurs. “Fuck you.”

“No, fuck you, baby.” Johnny’s outright smiling now and Jaehyun doesn’t even mind that the bottle had toppled over and spilled to the floor, all that matters right now is that he’s launched himself through the scrabble board and onto Johnny’s lap.

“Sore? Really? And a triple word score too?” Jaehyun holds Johnny’s face in between his hands, tilting it up so their eyes could meet.

“What can I say? I get what I want.” He could feel Johnny’s hands on his hips, thumbs toying with the hem of his pajamas.

“Tell me again? What is it that you want?”

“To skip laundry...” Johnny pushes past Jaehyun hands to plant a kiss on his lips. “...and maybe more kisses with you.”

“Kisses only? With the way we look right now?” Jaehyun presses his body close, relishing in the warmth of their bodies.

“Oh, believe me. I want to do more things with you.” Johnny balances Jaehyun with an arm around his waist while he uses the other to help him stand up. “But I know that the two of us aren’t in the best headspace for that.”

Jaehyun groans, throwing his head back to reveal his neck as a last resort. “Please? All of this teasing for nothing?”

“First of all, it was your idea.” Johnny chuckles, planting a soft kiss on his neck. “And it won’t be for nothing. If you’re not hangover, maybe we have morning sex.”

In the haze of his drunken mind, Jaehyun still had the strength to fully appreciate the way Johnny treats them both with respect. There’d been countless times in the past where they’d been taken advantage of by so many people, and Jaehyun wishes he could erase it all away.

But he knows that the past was there for a reason, and it was to lead them into the future...with each other.

As Johnny leads them into their room, Jaehyun kisses him on the forehead and whispers an “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And we're here! What do you think!
> 
> Jaehyun did not see that triple word score coming, huh?
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments to put a big smile on this birthday girl's face!
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wakeupmoonchild)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wakeupmoonchild)


End file.
